Takdirku
by Vreezie
Summary: Ketika mereka bertemu, Tetsuya merasa serpihan kosong hatinya telah terisi. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau benang itu dipaksa putus? / sekuel Gulungan Takdir [Warning Inside]


_Dibaca sehabis berbuka lebih baik, meskipun koten Shounen-ai nggak terlalu parah._

 _._

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AU, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Shounen-ai, OOC, DLL**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Takdirku**

 **.**

 **Sengaja nggak dibuat multichap biar nggak ada tunggakan.**

 **Bahasa ngelantur mengikuti style author yang fanficnya terakhir kali Vee baca.**

 **Dan, Kuroko di sini disebut Tetsuya untuk beberapa alasan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Semuanya bungkam. Keadaan hening lantaran binar-binar semangat yang menetap di mata masing-masing orang. Tapi diantara semua itu, Kuroko Tetsuya yang paling berdebar.

Ia, pemuda dua puluh dua tahun, seorang pemuda dengan pekerjaan monoton yang mengambil _setting_ di gedung pencakar langit, seorang yang dicap _jones_ sampai siang ini gelar itu berakhir. Dia gugup. Sesekali, matanya melirik dan mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Ada perasaan menyenangkan saat Tetsuya bertemu pandang dengan iris pemuda itu. Senang sekaligus malu. Ia malu kalau ketahuan terpergok dan tertangkap basah. Padahal mereka tak saling mengenal. Padahal Tetsuya saja tak tahu namanya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu pagi ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Tetsuya, tampak tak ramah. Alih-alih ramah, ia bahkan agak takut saat melihat iris merah yang berkilat. Entah itu berkilat karena senang atau marah, ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Pertanyaan dijawab singkat tanpa sekelumit emosi yang menyertai. Kesan apapun yang akan timbul di pikiran sang pemilik ujung benang, Tetsuya tak terlalu memperhatikan. Bersikap selayaknya keseharian. Tetsuya tak ingin dianggap _caper_ ataupun gemar mencari muka. Biarkan semuanya apa adanya.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali Seijuurou. Meskipun mendapat jodoh di usia dua puluh tiga, kau tetap bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya suaranya itu membuatku ingin menariknya dari sini."

Seijuurou menggeram tak suka. Tetsuya menahan nafas—malu sekaligus risih.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Hayama," ujar pemuda lain—berbadan kekar dan berkulit sawo matang. "Kau tak sadar ada siapa di sini?"

Tatapan Hayama Kotarou beralih ke arah Chihiro, seketika bungkam. Chihiro membuat isyarat menggunakan tangannya, menyuruh Hayama mengikutinya ke dapur. Atmosfer tegang seketika mencair ketika Tetsuya berkata, " _Sumimasen_ , siapa lelaki tadi?"

Pusat perhatian beralih ke arah Tetsuya. "Hayama Koutarou. Dia adalah pasangan dari Mayuzumi."

Tetsuya mengerjap kaget. Pemuda tadi? Pasangan dari kakak angkatnya? Padahal Tetsuya menilai kalau pasangan Chihiro adalah seorang wanita berparas cantik, langsing, dan tinggi. Dan bukannya seorang lelaki. Tetsuya yakin—sangat yakin kalau Nyonya Mayuzumi akan mengamuk kalau mengetahui fakta ini. Embel-embel nama keluarga yang dipandang orang awam dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Bagaimana kalau masyarakat tahu kalau penerus keluarga dari kaum bangsawan itu memiliki jodoh yang bergender sama?

Tetsuya yakin semuanya akan hancur.

Sesaat kemudian, Chihiro kembali seorang diri. Entah kemana perginya sang pasangan. "Karena pembahasan topik sudah selesai, kurasa lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku akan kembali ke rumah setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi? Kita di sini untuk kerja, dan bahkan belum mulai. Siapa yang kemarin menganjurkan untuk membahas laporan anggaran di tempat tinggalnya?"

Chihiro berjalan ke arah Tetsuya dan menariknya dari sofa coklat berbahan halus. Kerutan samar bekas tindihan berat badan sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Tangan yang bertautan terlepas saat Tetsuya bangkit dengan sempurna di atas pijakan keras.

"Aku tak peduli, Mibuchi. Ada hal yang lebih gawat. Tetsuya, ayo kembali sekarang. _Okaasama_ menelepon tadi."

Pemuda bersurai merah merogoh ke dalam saku baju, mengeluarkan ponsel, kemudian berdecih. "Aku juga ada keperluan. Aku pergi dulu."

Tak memandang, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Tetsuya dibuat seperti patung hidup yang tak dianggap. Ia memandang kosong pada sosok merah yang perlahan menghilang dari pelupuk mata. Perasaannya perih, seperti dihujam besi. Apa itu artinya dia tak diinginkan? Apa jodohnya baru saja membuat isyarat kalau ia tak memerlukan Tetsuya?

Apa dia ... dibuang?

"Hei, kau menangis?"

Ucapan Mibuchi Reo membuat Tetsuya tersadar.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Akashi lagi nanti. Sekarang prioritas utama adalah kembali ke rumah. _Okaasama_ berkata kita harus cepat."

Namanya ... Akashi?

Apa benar namanya Akashi?

V

"Ah, kalian sudah datang? Ngomong-ngomong, Chihiro, dimana pasanganmu? Tak kau ajak ke sini?"

Kegugupan yang coba ditutup-tutupi, Chihiro menarik ujung bibirnya. Raut wajah tertekan sama sekali tak terlihat di balik raut wajah. "Dia sedang sibuk, _Okaasama."_

"Benar juga. Harusnya aku memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Mana Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya melangkah ke samping sehingga postur tubuhnya tak terhalang oleh Chihiro. Kilatan sedih akan perasaan telah hilang saat perjalanan. Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha, bayangan pemuda merah dengan tatapan tak ramah tetap mengisi rongga kepala. Sekuat apapun Tetsuya berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang itu, yang ada semakin melekat bagai permen karet.

"Iya, _Okaasama_?"

Mata Nyonya Mayuzumi mengarah ke kelingking Tetsuya—yang pada saat itu tetap berwarna merah. Melihat gelagatnya, Tetsuya mengikuti. Biru mudanya bertatap dengan warna merah. Tubuhnya otomatis menegang. Benang itu, benang itu ... merah.

Chihiro tak menyadarinya—tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka tak sadar kalau kala itu Tetsuya tengah menahan diri untuk tak menubrukkan badan ke lantai keramik bercorak lingkaran. Tangan diremas keras-keras agar emosi tak keluar dan menghancurkan topeng datar. Badan Tetsuya serasa ngilu saat mendengar penuturan selanjutnya.

"Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan besok, Tetsuya. Bersiaplah."

V

Mereka memandangi matahari yang tenggelam. Tetsuya berwajah murung. Meskipun tak terlihat karena kamuflase sempurna dari raut muka sejajar jalanan beraspal. Sedang Chihiro duduk di sebelahnya, merenung.

Suasana damai sudah menjadi hal yang wajar kalau menyangkut kedua kaka beradik tak sedarah. Banyak hal yang dicontoh Tetsuya dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia telah menganggap lelaki itu sebagai panutannya.

"Chihiro- _niisama_?"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" balas Chihiro tanpa menoleh. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulut saudara angkat. Karena tanpa diduga, Chihiro memahami.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa benang yang ada di—ah tidak, tidak jadi."

Kening Chihiro berkerut. Dia tahu. "Bagaimana benangmu tetap warna merah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya selama ini kau salah paham. Benang itu tak akan berubah sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu dengan jodohmu."

Tak ada yang memberitahunya. Tetsuya tak terlalu paham mengenai benang itu. Orang yang berpengalaman selalu berkata _biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air._ Tetsuya dianjurkan menuruti kehendak hati. Tak dipaksa dengan rongrongan informasi yang sebenarnya belum berguna. _Simpan memori otak untuk bekerja,_ katanya.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Penyatuan."

"Apa itu penyatuan?"

Chihiro menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau tak akan paham kalau belum dicontohkan."

Tubuh Chihiro condong ke samping. Detik berikutnya, Tetsuya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Hanya sekejap sebelum Chihiro menarik diri dan membuang muka.

 _Ingatkan dia untuk meminta maaf pada Akashi nanti._

"Chihiro- _niisama_?" ucap Tetsuya tak percaya. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah, sedang tatapannya tak terbaca mata.

"Kau yang meminta."

Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menjauh untuk antisipasi perilaku tak terduga selanjutnya.

"Kau mulai konyol, Tetsuya. Aku tak akan melakukannya untuk kedua kali. Sebaiknya kau bergegas tidur. Ingat? Kau akan menikah besok."

Ah, benar juga. Ia akan menikah besok. Ia akan memutuskan benang itu besok. Ia akan menderita. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tetsuya frustasi.

Demi apapun, ia tak ingin _besok_ datang.

V

Tetsuya tak memprotes—tak bisa memprotes. Bahkan saat Chihiro menuntunnya menuju altar dengan mata yang tertutup kain hitam, ia juga tak memprotes.

Pemuda itu sebagai walinya, menggantikan Tuan Mayuzumi yang tengah terbang ke benua lain. Tak seperti Tetsuya, Chihiro terlihat selayaknya lelaki sungguhan. Postur tubuh sempurna—tinggi dan berisi—impian lelaki. Tetsuya bahkan sempat iri saat melihat Chihiro menghampirinya tadi pagi. Detik itu juga, dia melirik ke kaca dan meratapi tubuhnya yang jauh dari kata mantap. Apa dulu ia salah terlahir? Apa dulunya ia seorang perempuan yang salah kebagian alat kelamin? Tetsuya tersenyum miris.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" bisik pemuda itu.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata di balik kain penutup. Ia menguatkan hati. _Tak apa_ , ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Tak apa, semuanya baik-baik saja._ Melihat sikap Chihiro yang sepertinya mendukung membuat Tetsuya mengurungkan niatan untuk melarikan diri. Ia tak boleh mengingkari sesuatu yang jelas-jelas akan terjadi. Benang itu akan putus. Dan Tetsuya tak akan berkelit dari nasibnya.

Ia patuh.

Para tamu mulai terpaku pada sosok Tetsuya. Mereka mengernyit heran saat melihat mempelai berjalan sambil menutup mata. Kain hitam—simbol pemutusan ikatan. Terbayang di pikiran mereka, _pernikahan ini dipaksakan._

Gumaman seperti lebah mulai bermunculan. Para wanita tua berkata kasihan dan berdalih kalau semua ini tak benar. Tapi selebihnya? Perduli saja tidak.

Tak mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang mulai masuk ke gendang talinga, Tetsuya tetap berjalan. Sejujurnya, tangannya telah gemetar sedari tadi. Keringatnya dingin. Ia yakin sekali kalau Chihiro juga menyadarinya. Tapi karena tak ingin suasana menjadi bertambah keruh, ia bungkam dan membiarkan Tetsuya terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Akashi.

Akashi.

Siapa Akashi?

Bukankah itu adalah nama orang yang akan menjadi jodoh dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah menikah dengan orang lain? Apa nanti Akashi akan datang sambil mendobrak pintu, menghentikan prosesi, dan menarik Tetsuya dari altar? Kalau itu terjadi, Tetsuya akan bersyukur ia tak jadi melarikan diri.

Tapi tidak. Pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang berlari menembus pintu, tak ada yang berteriak untuk menghentikan prosesi yang setengah jalan. Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan Nyonya Mayuzumi. Tenang dan terencana.

Penutup mata dilepas oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tetsuya tak berani menoleh bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Sempat ia menangkap gumaman kaget dari para tamu undangan yang duduk di bangku. Tapi Tetsuya tak peduli.

Apapun itu, ia tak peduli lagi.

"Lihat, mereka bahkan belum menyatu."

"Kau benar. Alangkah baiknya pemuda merah itu."

Bisik-bisik tamu undangan mulai masuk ke gendang telinga Tetsuya. Apanya yang menyatu? Apanya yang pemuda merah? Tetsuya mengerjap, menoleh ke samping, dan ...

"Akashi-kun?"

Mata Tetsuya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok itu. Seijuurou. Berbalut tuxedo dengan bunga tersemat di dada kirinya. Rambut merahnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tetsuya melihat sudut bibir pemuda bersurai merah itu terangkat, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Ia merasa lega.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu berjam-jam lamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa lega.

Jalinan merah di tangannya terhubung dengan jari kelingking Seijuurou. Merah menyalanya membuat Tetsuya yakin kalau saat ini benang itu tengah bersorak girang karena menemukan jodohnya, ujungnya, sekaligus pasangannya. Tak jauh beda dengan perasaan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Kau sudah tau namaku?"

"Chihiro- _niisama_ yang memberitahu."

Chihiro berdeham, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam.

Untuk sejenak, fokus Tetsuya kembali pada acara. Sumpah demi sumpah terucap. Beberapa tamu undangan meneteskan air mata, kagum akan pasangan muda yang berdiri di barisan depan. Mereka beranggapan kalau cinta mereka begitu murni sehingga menyimpan hal berharga sampai ke pelaminan. Mereka tak tau saja kalau Tetsuya baru bertemu dengan Akashi kemarin.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Kata itu terucap juga.

Tetsuya gugup. Tapi begitu ia melirik ke samping, yang dilihatnya adalah Seijuurou yang mencondongkan bandan ke arahnya.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihat benang merah yang menguar dan berubah menjadi merah muda. Para tamu tercengang akan pendaran menakjubkan dari penyatuan kedua insan. Pengalaman pertama melihat dua manusia bersatu di altar pernikahan membuat mereka takjub. Semuanya terasa begitu indah.

Akashi Seijuurou melepas panggutannya dan menyisakan rona merah tipis di pipi Tetsuya. Meskipun bukan ciuman pertama untuk Tetsuya, tapi yang barusan itu terasa menyesakkan dada.

Berpacu dengan darah yang mengalir semakin cepat, jantung Kuroko Tetsuya terasa melompat melebihi batas normal.

Semuanya selesai.

 _Jodoh tetaplah jodoh._

V

Malam datang dengan cepat. Pakaian formal Tetsuya telah tanggal, berganti dengan pakaian rumah. Ia tak menemukan kehadiran siapapun sejak acara selesai. Salah satu kerabat menggiringnya ke kamar untuk beristirahat—kamar miliknya. Pesta kecil-kecilan akan dilangsungkan besok, Tetsuya diperkenankan menyimpan tenaga sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa tamu saja ia tak diperkenankan.

Kalau boleh meminta, Tetsuya ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Mayuzumi untuk menuntut penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tau kalau yang dijodohkan adalah Akashi Seijuurou? Padahal Tetsuya mengira kalau ia akan menikah dengan gadis serupa Momoi Satsuki—rekan kerjanya. Atau paling tidak, seorang bergender wanita. Tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou?

Mengingat bagaimana benang di kelingkingnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda membuat Tetsuya tersenyum sendiri. Diangkatnya tangan tinggi-tinggi dan membiarkan sorot neon lampu mengisi dan membiaskan pigmen warna tersebut.

"Mengagumi saat-saat benangmu berubah, Kuro—ah, tidak, Tuan Akashi?"

Tangan diturunkan cepat-cepat. Tetsuya menoleh dan menemukan Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Per dipaksa berderit saat badan dihempaskan dengan keras.

Perjumpaan ketiga terasa begitu menggelitik karena tangan Seijuurou yang meraih tangannya, meremasnya. Ia gugup. Hal-hal selain panggilan tak familiar itu juga menambah kegugupan Tetsuya. Misalnya, fakta bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk gugup. Benak Tetsuya membayangkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi. Entah kenapa, dia malah merasa jijik.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku belum terbiasa."

Tangan ditarik. Raut wajah Seijuurou berubah kecewa. Sesaat kemudian, dia beranjak dari tepian tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebelum ini kau bukan sejenisku."

Alis Tetsuya nyaris bertaut. Ia yakin bahasa yang digunakan Seijuurou bisa ia terjemahkan. Tetapi maksudnya tetap tak tertangkap.

"Sejenis? Kita sama-sama manusia, 'kan? Jangan-jangan Akashi—maksudku, Seijuurou-kun bukan manusia?"

"Aku manusia. Bagaimana mengatakannya—ah, maksudku, sebelum ini kau normal. Mungkin sulit bagimu saat mengetahui pasanganmu adalah laki-laki. Kau tau maksudku, 'kan? Aku yakin kau tak sebodoh itu?"

Kabel-kabel kecil di dalam kepala mulai sambung menyambung. Ah, sekarang Tetsuya paham apa yang tangah dibicarakan oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya heran, bagaimana bisa mengakui diri sebagai _gay_ adalah hal yang sulit?

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Seijuurou-kun seorang _gay_? Mungkin karena itu Seijuurou-kun dijodohkan denganku."

Raut muka Seijuurou semakin muram. Hey, tak perlu menyebut segamblang itu, 'kan? Harusnya kalau ia sudah paham, diam saja seakan mengerti tapi menerima. Atau paling tidak, ganti kosakata _gay_ dengan definisi yang _melambangkan_ nya _._

"Aku kesal, Tetsuya. Pertama, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Akashi. Akashi juga namamu. Dan kedua, aku tak suka kau menyebut kata _gay_ dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu." Pandangan matanya menyipit. "Atau—kalau aku tak salah, kau memang jijik sekarang ini?"

Tetsuya menggeleng cepat. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang benar kalau Seijuurou mudah tersinggung. Mereka jodoh, itu tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Tapi perlu ditekankan kalau Tetsuya belum mendalami karakter Seijuurou. Mereka baru bertemu dan disatukan dengan benang merah.

"Aku hanya ..." Tetsuya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, yang tak akan menyinggung kalau didengarkan. "belum terbiasa."

Seijuurou jodohnya. Perasaan Tetsuya telah terpatri begitu saja sejak pertemuan pertama. Hatinya tak berhenti berdebar saat Seijuurou menatap ke arahnya. Apalagi saat status mereka telah meningkat. Yang pada awalnya hanya sebatas saling pandang tanpa berkenalan secara tuntas, mendadak berubah menjadi pasangan yang telah menembus jenjang pernikahan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya bingung.

"Mari kita buat kau terbiasa. Jadi menurutmu, apa hal yang bisa membuatmu terbiasa dengan cepat."

Seijuurou mendekat.

"Dimulai dari berbicara mungkin—tunggu, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak suka kontak fisik. Kau membuatnya terasa semakin menjijikkan."

Kaki-kaki dipaksa berbalik dan kembali menyentuh beludru halus lapisan sofa. Kedua tangan yang menyilang menjadi bantalan yang diletakkan di belakang kepala.

"Kurasa harus dimulai dengan membiasakan dirimu memanggilku dengan Seijuurou."

Tetsuya bungkam. Benar juga, panggilannya saja belum benar.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya mengawasi setiap pergerakan Seijuurou. Sekecil apapun itu. Dari pengamatan dalam jangka waktu singkat itu, Tetsuya dapat menyimpulkan; Seijuurou jarang berkedip, jarang menelan ludah, dan ujung bibirnya sering berkedut.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pengamatan buyar seketika. Seijuurou menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran, sadar kalau dari tadi ia diperhatikan.

"E-eh, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

 _Sudah jelas, 'kan? Pasti aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu._

"Buktinya kau merasa jijik. Itu artinya kau tak menyukaiku. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mulai gelisah. Bukan maksudnya ia berkata jijik atau semacamnya. Perlu ditekankan, Tetsuya hanya merasa belum terbiasa. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu untuk memproses semua hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu singkat. Tak mungkin bukan, kalau gurun pasir yang kering kerontang dipaksa berubah menjadi hamparan lahan hijau siap panen.

Semuanya butuh proses.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Aka—Seijuurou-kun percaya kalau aku hanya belum terbiasa?"

Seijuurou bangkit dari sofa. Mata Tetsuya mengikuti saat sosok itu berjalan ke ambang pintu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kamarmu." Pintu dibuka. "Dan kalau kau ingin tau, aku percaya padamu."

Dan Akashi Seijuurou menghilang di balik pintu

Sepertinya Akashi Tetsuya tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

V

Membeda-bedakan memang bukan hal yang baik. Tapi tidak kali ini, kepala Tetsuya terasa berputar saat disuruh memilih pakaian apa yang akan digunakannya di pesta yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa jam lagi. Semuanya tanpa persiapan yang matang. Mendadak sekali.

Dia sendiri juga tak memiliki cita rasa yang berwarna tentang pakaian yang pantas dikenakan untuk berbagai acara. Kalau tidak ada kedua pilihan yang disiapkan oleh Nyonya Mayuzumi, mungkin Akashi Tetsuya lebih memilih memakai kaus putih polos dan celana selutut, lebih nyaman.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Lebih baik Chihiro- _niisama_ saja yang memilih."

Chihiro menuding pakaian yang digantung di sebelah kiri. "Acaranya tak terlalu formal. Hanya mengakrabkan kedua belah pihak saja."

"Baiklah. Aku pilih yang itu."

Setelah berganti baju, Tetsuya menemukan dirinya berbalut pakaian semi resmi. Bukan tuxedo mewah dan berbahan mahal seperti kemarin, kini Tetsuya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis _blazer_ biru muda.

Sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi, ia tak menemukan kehadiran Chihiro dimanapun. Alih-alih, Tetsuya malah menemukan wanita dengan jepit berwarna emas bertengger di atas rambut kelabu.

Nyonya Mayuzumi.

"Ah, selamat pagi, _Okaasama_. Hari yang indah."

Wanita itu mengangguk, tapi tidak tersenyum. Ditilik dari balik kaca pembesar sekalipun, Nyonya Mayuzumi tak mencerminkan _ibu yang bahagia saat anaknya menikah._ Polesan merah di bibir bergerak-gerak ketika wanita itu hendak bicara—tapi diurungkan.

" _Okaasama_?"

"Kau bingung saat ini, benar Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Ini semua tak seperti yang kurencanakan. Ah, tapi tak apa. Yang penting kau menikahinya, tak peduli kalian jodoh atau tidak."

Jadi dari awal, pernikahan ini memang dipaksakan?

"Setelah ini, kau mungkin marah padaku. Tapi semuanya harus kuluruskan sebelum kau pergi."

Tetsuya akan pergi? Pergi kemana?

"Jadi, dari awal aku terikat kontrak dengan Tuan Akashi: akan menyerahkan anakku sebagai pendamping anaknya kelak. Janji itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum Chihiro lahir. Tapi tanpa diduga, anak kami sama-sama lelaki."

Tetsuya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia menyadari kalau suara wanita itu mulai bergetar karena menahan lelehan emosi.

"Janji tetaplah janji. Itu adalah hal yang harus dibayar. Oleh karena itu aku mengadopsimu saat usiamu menginjak lima belas tahun, agar kau bisa menggantikan posisi Chihiro kelak."

Tetsuya tak menyela satu kata pun. Ia membiarkan Nyonya Mayuzumi menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Mendapati sudut air mata yang menggantung membuat Tetsuya iba.

Ia tahu seberapa keras tekad Nyonya Mayuzumi untuk mencegah lelehan bening itu agar tidak tumpah.

"Pada saat itu, aku sudah mengetahui perilaku menyimpang dari Seijuurou muda. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku mengorbankanmu. Aku tak ingin Chihiro tak bahagia dengan pernikahan paksa. Aku ingin dia bahagia seperti kebanyakan keluarga normal. Memiliki anak dan sebagainya. Aku tak ingin ia berakhir seperti ... aku."

Nyonya Mayuzumi menangis. Pundak itu ditepuk kecil oleh Tetsuya, berusaha menenangkan. Ia tau kalau hal itu sama sekali tak membantu. Tapi, hey, tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Ia tak mungkin diam saja ditempat saat melihat hamparan pemandangan tak enak berkelebat di depannya.

Apa jadinya kalau Nyonya Mayuzumi tau kalau jodoh dari Chihiro juga laki-laki?

"Tak apa, _Okaasama._ "

 _Tak apa, karena Seijuurou-kun adalah jodohku._

Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya Akashi Seijuurou bukan jodohnya? Apa Tetsuya tetap menerima dengan tangan terbuka lebar seperti sekarang?

Perlahan, sesenggukan itu berhenti. Kepala diangkat dan ekspresi kembali ke saat-saat sebelumnya, anggun dan angkuh. Ciri khas bangsawan kembali melekat seperti kain sutra yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lekas keluarlah, Chihiro menunggu di depan."

V

Pesta dilangsungkan di kediaman Seijuurou. Hal itu sekaligus memberi rambu akan kepindahan Tetsuya untuk menetap di sana. Pakaiannya telah berada di koper besar, siap diikutsertakan dalam perjalanan.

Gerbang terbuka otomatis. Riuh ramai keadaan membuat Tetsuya heran. Apa ini yang mereka sebut sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan? Apa ini tak terlihat terlalu dibesar-besarkan? Coba saja tengok ke arah rangkaian bunga-bunga yang tertangkap mata. Juga dekorasi mewah di setiap inci rumah.

Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam.

Sebelum memasuki gedung mewah yang disebut dengan rumah, sang tuan muda menghampiri. Menakjubkan. Tetsuya dibuat terpana dengan keelokan yang ada di hadapannya. Meski bukan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou, perjumpaan seperti ini terasa spesial.

"Boleh aku membawanya?"

Nyonya Mayuzumi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam lembut. Tak terlalu tergesah-gesah. Akashi Seijuurou melangkah dengan wajar. Beberapa kali Tetsuya dibuat tersipu oleh perkataan para tamu yang menyapanya. Kerap kali mereka terpaksa berhenti untuk sekedar beramah tama. Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi Tetsuya tetap merona dibuatnya.

"Kau lelah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kediaman Seijuurou terlampau besar untuk dijelajahi dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya ke pinggiran kolam ikan, duduk di tepiannya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou heran.

"Tak ada yang manarik dengan hidupku, Seijuurou-kun. Lebih baik ceritakan tentang kehidupan Seijuurou-kun saja."

"Kehidupanku juga sama tak menariknya."

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin tau."

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas. Jemari tangannya telurur ke tautan kedua tangan Tetsuya, menyentuhnya perlahan. "Kalau kuceritakan, kau mungkin akan berakhir dengan tidur panjang yang sulit dibangunkan."

"Aku yakin Seijuurou-kun akan membangunkanku."

"Lebih baik kau tak tau." Tetsuya cemberut. "Karena aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya secara perlahan. Karena saat ini, kau akan selalu ada untuk memperhatikanku."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah.

"B-baiklah."

Mereka terdiam. Pikiran keduanya mulai terlarut oleh permasalahan masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau memecah sunyi. Mereka membarkan suara air kolam mengisi pendengaran.

"Seijuurou-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tangan Tetsuya digenggam erat, membuatnya kesulitan berbicara. Entah kenapa, semuanya berputar begitu cepat saat Seijuurou menyentuhnya, bahkan untuk kontak fisik sekecil apapun.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat di Tokyo."

"Ah, kau benar. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

Kalau sebelumnya ia tau mencari jawaban dari Seijuurou akan sesulit ini, Tetsuya lebih memilih diam.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Aku hanya heran kenapa semua ini terasa begitu singkron."

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?"

Kening Tetsuya berkerut.

"Sudah jelas bagaimana?"

.

"Karena dari awal kita memang jodoh."

.

FIN

.

Hai'-hai', cut! Ceritanya selesai di sini :D apa endingnya masih nggantung? Apa perlu sekuel lagi? _Please_.. jangan dong.

Jangan lupa baca **Tambahan** ;D

.

Oke, aku mau jelasin perihal 'Gulungan Takdir'.

Begini, di _dunia_ yang ditempati Kuroko itu, sistem jodohnya pake benang. Dan memang benang itu akan terlihat _nyambung_ kalau pasangannya ada dalam radius dekat (hanya berlaku kalau benangnya masih merah). Benang itu akan berubah warna jadi pink kalau mereka menyatu (dalam artian ini, berciuman). Kalau orang itu dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang bukan jodohnya, maka benangnya akan putus. Begitu juga kalau tertimpa masalah berat (pertengkaran hebat dll). Dan di _dunia_ ini, orang itu tak akan pernah merasakan cinta (bukan cinta keluarga, sayang sahabat, atau suka) kecuali pada orang yang memiliki ujung benangnya. Ya, jangan samain _dunia_ ini dengan dunia nyata, karena pasti beda. _Dunia_ ini hanya khayalan Vee semata.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan disertakan di kolom review :) kalau memungkinkan, Vee akan bales cepet/emang ada yang mau review?

Oke sekian. Arigatou gozaimasu *bungkuk*

.

 **Tambahan**

Suasana remang-remang. Lampu dimatikan sejak tadi. Tetsuya hanya bisa menemukan dirinya membuka lebar iris mata biru muda. Tak bisa tidur. Sepertinya insomnia kembali menyerang. Pantulan sinar bulan terbias melalui jalinan kain linen penutup jendela. Semua lampu dimatikan, cahaya pengiring tidur dipaksa beristirahat.

Keheningan yang damai. Tetsuya terhenyak kaget saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Jam melewati tengah malam. Ia sempat berpikir kalau itu hanya hantu lewat yang berniat menyapa. Tapi suara-suara panggilan yang familiar membuat Tetsuya berlari dan membuka pintu.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. "Rupanya kau juga tak bisa tidur." Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, tampak mengobservasi pemuda yang sekarang berstatus pasangan resmi. "Kau mau membiarkanku berdiri di sini atau masuk ke dalam?"

Tetsuya tersentak sebelum menyingkir untuk memberikan akses lebih. Dibiarkannya kaki berbalut kostum tidur menapak lebih jauh ruang pribadinya.

"Biar aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau tetap ingin kamar sendiri?"

Gerakan Tetsuya mulai tak stabil. Ia berjalan lebih cepat untuk menemukan dirinya duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Seijuurou-kun tau, 'kan? Aku belum terbiasa tidur berdua."

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya. "Kita telah menikah, kau ingat?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Benar. Tapi itu tak menjadi alasan utama untuk tidur satu kamar, 'kan?"

"Jadi kau ingin tetap seperti ini?" Anggukan didapat. "Sampai kapan? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun?"

Pendirian Tetsuya mulai goyah. Sebenarnya ia juga tak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Pikirannya telah konsisten untuk membuat keputusan final. Ia akan tidur di kamar lain sampai—ya, mungkin sampai dia siap. Tapi kembali ke persoalan pertama, kapan Tetsuya akan siap?

Mata dipejamkan rapat. Isi kepala kembali memilah-milah keputusan yang paling baik.

"Baiklah."

Seijuurou mengerjap kaget. Telinganya terasa berdengung, terlampau kaget. Bukan seperti perkiraannya. Akashi Tetsuya yang menjawab demikian benar-benar ada di luar lingkaran analisanya.

"Baiklah," ulang Tetsuya.

Setelah mendapati Seijuurou mematung dalam keadaan berdiri, Tetsuya buru-buru menambakan, "Bukan berarti aku siap seperti itu. Tak apa jika Seijuurou-kun ingin tidur di sini, aku tak keberatan. Semuanya harus dimulai dari hal kecil, 'kan? Dan kurasa ... ini akan menjadi langkah awal yang baik. Aku akan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan perasaan jijik itu."

Seijuurou tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Oh, Tetsuya. Semoga kau tak menyesali keputusanmu sendiri.

.

END

Tambahannya panjang ya? Gomen -/\\- scane itu bener-bener diluar perkiraan. Terbesit gitu aja waktu ngedit tadi malam.

 **Vee**

 **08.07.15**


End file.
